Amon's Return
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: My name is Nikki and I'm just a normal girl. My dad was from the North Pole and my mom's from Republic City. Also I accidently brought back the greatest threat to Republic City's benders... Oops...
1. Noatok of the North Pole

**This is my first Avatar: Legend of Korra FanFic! It's also the first one where it starts from someone who is neutral. Nikki isn't good or evil. She's just like any other bender. R&R!**

* * *

I watched the strange man sleep. I had found him a week back. He was badly injured and couldn't move. If I had been a day later then he could've been dead. I've been hiding him and doing healing sessions daily. I guess being a healer has its perks. The man suddenly opened his eyes.

"You are very kind for helping me," he whispered.

I blushed a little and told him, "It's no big deal. I'm sure if we had switched places then you'd do the same."

The man just stared at the ceiling. I heard a knock on my door.

"Nikki are you in there?" my mom asked.

I rushed to the door and cracked it open.

"Uh yeah. Is there anything I can help you with mom?" I asked her.

"No I'm just checking on you," she replied before leaving.

I shut the door and sighed in relief. The man had turned his head to me.

"You shouldn't be keeping me a secret from your mom," he said.

"I know. I'm sure she'd be proud that I'm wanting helping you, but I don't know how she'd react to you staying here. I'll tell her when you can atleast stand up," I assured him.

Weeks past and he showed improvement. The man was able to sit up in the bed. Unfortunately he couldn't remember anything that happened to him. One day I decided to try and help with that.

"Do you remember anything yet?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but no," he replied.

"I think I know how to help with it," I informed him.

He looked at me. I bent some water from a pail I had in my room. I covered my hands and placed them on his temples.

"Now think back to your farthest memory," I instructed him.

I felt a lot of energy. I began to try and heal his broken memory. I used all my strength to restore what I could. When I felt the energy stop I bent the water back into the pail.

"I- I remember now. Everything. My name is Noatak. I'm a water bender from the North Pole," he said.

I smiled. I was glad to help him remember his past. I felt a sense of accomplishment. The man suddenly stood up.

"I can't stay any longer," he mumbled.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"It's just not safe. Thank you for your kindness but I can take it from here," he replied.

He snuck out through my window. The man was gone within in instant. What did he mean by not safe? I walked out of my room and down the hall.

"Where are you heading Nikki?" my mom asked me.

"Just heading out," I replied.

I looked all over the city but there was no sign of the man. It's like he vanished. I still felt good about helping him though. I went home and made it just in time for dinner.


	2. Amon is Back

A few weeks have past since the man left. I've forgotten about him and moved on. That is until an announcement on my radio came on.

"Attention all benders. I, Amon, have returned to Republic City," my radio said. I rushed over to it and turned it up a little. "This time I will not stop with the benders. I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Benders are asked to surrender or be hunted."

I stumbled back onto my bed. Amon? Back? How could he be back? He was a phony anyway. Amon was actually a blood bender named... Named Noatok! I'm the reason Amon was back! I helped a criminal! I rushed out of the house. My mom was at work so she wasn't home. I ran to the edge of the city. There weren't any war planes or anything. I jumped down into the water. I made a tower of water and looked around. I couldn't have been the only one who heard the radio right? I went to Aang Mermorial Island and sat on the shore. I waited for some sign of an attack.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask.

I opened my eyes, I must have fallen asleep. I turned my head to see Avatar Korra. She must have heard the radio too because there were a bunch of White Loatus behind her. She may have thought I was Noatak. I didn't want her to know I'm the reason Amon is back. I wanted to just leave but that would've been too suspicious.

"Just looking at the view," I lied. "The city is beautiful."

She looked at me in disbelief but said, "It isn't safe. Amon has returned and is tracking benders."

"He is?" I asked to make it seem like I didn't know.

"Yeah. I don't know how he's survived but he did. You need to go home and stay low," Korra replied.

I stood up and nodded. Suddenly a large wave came at us. I bent it down and knew Korra was helping. It was Amon. He was coming after Avatar Korra first. Korra and I backed away from the shore as Amon got there. I suddenly couldn't move. He was blood bending me. It felt weird not having any control over my body. Korra was able to fight his blood bending somehow. She moved towards him and shot a fire ball. I vision began to blur. I fell to my knees and then to the ground. I tried to stay awake but passed out.


	3. Working For Amon

I awoke in a dark room. I took a quick look around. Noatak was standing by a doorway. I pushed myself up.  
"I will thank you for healing me. Of coarse you are a bender so I can't let you go," Noatak said.  
"Hate to break it to you," I said standing up. "But you're a bender too."  
He thought for a moment. Then started towards me. I got in a fighting stance. Not that it would do much good. I had no water and he was a blood bender.  
"I want you to help me capture the Avatar," he smirked.  
"No way!" I snapped. "Why would I help you? How would I help you? I'm not a blood bender!"  
"You have a choice Nikki. You can help me and do as I say or..." his voice trailed.  
"Or what?" I asked more calm.  
"Or I'll kill your mother," he finished.  
My mother? He had my mother? She's not even a bender! Why would he take her? I thought it over though. Amon didn't lie when it came to stuff like this. I couldn't believe what I said next.  
"I'll help you," I said. "Just leave my mom out of it."  
"Deal," Amon quickly said. He turned and began to walk away. "I'll come back when I need you. And if you want to learn how to blood bend, you have the abilities to do it."  
He shut the door and the room became pitch black. I sat back down. I couldn't believe I helped Noatak. Why am I so nice? Noatak returned into the room. I stood and walked over to him.  
"Ready?" Amon asked.  
I hesitated but replied, "Sure."  
We walked out of the room and down the hall. I wasn't sure where we were. It seemed to be underground.  
"So how do you expect me to capture the Avatar? She knows all the elements," I questioned.  
"You just need to earn their trust. Then capture one of her friends. She'll come after them and I'll take her bending," Amon answered.  
"So all I have to do is capture one of her friends," I checked.  
"As simple as that," he said.  
It didn't sound simple. I guess earning their trust would be that hard because I'm a great actress. Amon brought me out onto the streets. It was underground. He left me outside. I waited until he left before heading to the edge of the city.  
When I got there I just sat and stared at Air Temple Island. There's no way I could go through with this. I got knots just thinking about it. Unfortunately it was the only way to keep my mom out of it. I had no choice.


	4. Joining Team Avatar

I went out to Aang Mermorial Island. I wasn't sure of Korra was on Air Temple Island or not. As I got onto the island I noticed Korra was already there. As was the rest of the new Team Avatar. Bolin, Mako, and Usami. Korra was the first to notice me.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me.  
"I'm fine," I said softly.  
I was so nervous. Like they'd let a thirteen year old on Team Avatar. Maybe the old one but not this one.  
"Korra told us what happened. Are you sure your okay?" Mako asked me.  
"I'm fine," I repeated a little annoyed.  
Mako shrugged his shoulders. I wasn't sure what to say next. Then an idea popped in my head.  
"I want to join your team," I blurted out.  
"What? No. It's too dangerous for a little girl," Usami said.  
"Amon has my mom. If you won't help then I'm going on my own," I said turning around.  
There was a pause before Korra said, "Wait. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you help. Just try not to get yourself caught again okay?"  
"Okay," I replied turning back to them. "My names Nikki by the way, and I've heard of you four."  
"Yeah. Also don't think we can get to your mom before her bending is taken," Bolin said.  
He was nudged by his older brother. In a situation where my mom was a bender, that would have been offensive. In this situation, my mom wasn't a bender in the first place.  
"Uh my mom isn't a bender," I informed them.  
"Then why would Amon take her?" Korra asked.  
Looking down I shook my head. "I don't know."  
I probably confused them. I wish I could tell them the truth. That I helped Noatak. That Amon blackmailed me into joining this team. That my mom was actually home safe. Atleast I hope she was. I couldn't tell them though. My mom's life and my bending depended on me tricking them. I felt like a criminal. A dirty, good for nothing, low life criminal.  
Korra offered for me to stay with her on Air Temple Island. I had to except. If I didn't then they might have sent Usami to stay with me. We left for the island.


	5. Amon's Request

I was on the team for a week with things running smoothly. Every other night I snuck out and talked to Amon. When we ran into him I tried to help corner him. Even though when I met up with him I said it was only apart of the act. That guy would believe anything I told him. I could have stayed home and said I was on the team, but they wouldn't let me leave the island. Talk about gullible.  
It was once again a night that I needed to sneak out. I waited until one in the morning before jumping into the water from my widow. It helped being a water bender. I changed the tempature around me so I wouldn't freeze to death. I swam to the main and waited for Amon to appear. It took a few minutes. I may have been able to heat the water but not the air. Sometimes I wish I was a fire bender instead of a waterbender.  
Amon came from the shadows and asked he same old question. "How close are you to the team?"  
"I'm pretty close. Might wanna wait another two days," I said trying to stall.  
"You've had an entire week!" Amon snapped. "We will begin phase two tomorrow understood."  
For a moment I felt my heart stop. Tomorrow? I couldn't do it tomorrow. I reminded myself I had no choice. I sighed.  
"I understand," I muttered.  
He left and I returned back to the island. No one had woken up and came looking for me. I was always nervous that they would. I've been thinking of who I would trick into getting captured. The only one that would make sense is Bolin. He was nice and not too smart. It would be the simplest thing if I had known how to do it. I had no plan of how to get him caught.  
Amon had already told me he would inform the chi blockers when it was time. I could give them the signal and they could take him. I stayed up all night trying to come up with a plan. I could have been able to get to sleep but I wasn't about to let Amon get him and hen take his bending away.  
It was early when I heard a knock on my door. I scrambled under my covers.  
"Five more minutes!" I yelled in a sleepy voice.  
Korra came in and over to my bed. I turned and opened my eyes halfway. She stood smiling with her arms crossed. I smiled back and got out of bed.  
"Breakfast is in five," Korra said leaving.  
I got out of bed and did a little stretch before leaving out. I ate breakfast and we prepared for the evening. Korra especially practiced her air bending. Since Usami wasn't a bender she just practiced gymnastics and stuff. I just paid attention to my waterbending.  
If anyone had to practice the most it'd be me. I'm only thirteen and didn't even realize I was a water bender until I was ten because my dad died when I was young. We trained for so long and before I knew it, the sun was setting. It was time.


End file.
